


Blow This Town

by MiniNephthys



Series: Unlikely Hero [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Yggdra Union
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the Holy Grail War is a legitimate proposition when your Master travels to other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow This Town

"Diarmuid," Pamela says out of nowhere, standing up from the couch, "let's ditch the war."

Diarmuid turns to her. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean let's go somewhere else! Pamela doesn't want you to be killed and the Grail's not really that shiny anyway, so let's not bother and do something more interesting."

Diarmuid has no idea what to say to that. Winning the Grail for her Master had been the entire basis of her goal as a Servant. If her Master doesn't want the Grail in the first place, what is she to do?

...Her Master is still her Master, even when she is as eccentric as Pamela can get. "Very well, my lady. If that is what you want... But where would we go?"

"Anywhere~" Pamela kicks open the front door and summons up her broomstick. "Come on, let's get going!"

Diarmuid looks around their base. "Shouldn't we bring something along if we're leaving? Food-"

"Pamela can make it."

"Clothing-"

"You just wear your armor anyway, you don't like the cute clothes Pamela suggested."

"Anything?"

"Nope. C'mon." Pamela pats the back of her broomstick, and with a sigh Diarmuid has a seat. "Now you're going to want to hold on really tightly, and since it's your first time you'll want to hold your breath too, okay?"

"I have ridden your broom before, my lady-"

Pamela points the broomstick almost straight up, and Diarmuid finds herself clinging to it as they take off. They pass over buildings, into clouds, higher than she'd ever been. She holds her breath as the air starts to get thinner - at that time, Pamela turns the broom around, nearly straight downwards.

Diarmuid isn't sure, but when you go straight up and straight back down, you should end up in the same spot. When they breach the cloud layer, they're flying above what looks like a completely different country. It's more like what Diarmuid had in her home in Ireland, though not as green - cottages and market streets surround an old castle, and the people she can begin to make out on the streets aren't wearing anything that would be seen in modern Japan.

After catching her breath, Diarmuid asks, "Where exactly are we?"

"Don't know!" Pamela answers with a smile. "Could be Bronquia. Pamela thinks Bronquia's capital looked like this last time she was there."

Diarmuid doesn't have the slightest clue what to say as they float gently to the ground in front of the castle's gates. Two guards stand there, and they look as suspicious as Diarmuid would expect of anyone who saw two people fly in on a broomstick.

"What is your business?" one of them asks.

"Pamela doesn't have any business!" Pamela chirps, hopping off the broom. Diarmuid follows suit. "Pamela just wants to get inside."

The guards don't seem to know what to do with that answer. "....I'm afraid that, with the war on, the castle is only receiving entrants with official business at the moment," one of them explains. "Please leave."

"But Pamela really wants to see everybody! Does that count as official?" Pamela folds her arms and starts a glaring contest with one of the guards. Diarmuid just stands there, looking awkward.

A man coming out from the castle clears his throat. He's quite a sight - chains cover his face and his body, and he's dressed in robes that seem old-fashioned even for this time period. "Pamela, was it? It is good to see you again."

The guards turn. "General Nessiah, you know this woman?" one asks.

Nessiah gives a slight smile. "Of course. She was involved in the deposing of the previous emperor. Please, allow her and her friend inside the castle. I will speak to them myself."

With murmured apologies, the guards part to allow Pamela and Diarmuid to pass. Diarmuid asks, under her breath, "You deposed an emperor?"

Pamela shrugs. "I helped."

Nessiah leads them to a simply-furnished room near the front of the castle with a table and chairs. "Please, sit down. It has been quite a while since I have seen you... and I haven't met this woman yet."

Diarmuid takes a seat next to Pamela and tries not to seem suspicious. "Pamela's Servant. Please address me as Lancer, if you would be so kind."

"Lancer, then. I am curious as to how you acquired a spirit as a servant, as the last time we worked together, necromancy was not one of your talents," Nessiah says. "Has that changed?"

Pamela shakes her head. "Long story. Basically went to another world, summoned her for a war, decided the war was stupid, came over here and brought her with me."

Nessiah smiles again. "I see. And you are all right with this, Lancer?"

Diarmuid doesn't hesitate to answer. "If my Master wishes it, I will follow her commands, even if they are outside of what I expected."

"You are quite a loyal servant." Nessiah covers his mouth to giggle. "Very well. As I am not the Arbitrator of this world, I have no power over when you come or go. I would only like to suggest that you pay the emperor a visit. Your presence is usually cheering."

"'Kay." Pamela pauses. "Will we get food here? Pamela didn't bring anything."

"I told you that we should," Diarmuid chides.

"But who would have held onto it?" Pamela asks. Diarmuid realizes she's right, and bows her head in apology.

"Not to worry. We have yet to run short of food here - I will see to it that you don't go hungry. After all, I do owe your people considerably." Nessiah looks to Diarmuid. "Do you eat?"

"Not out of necessity. I only need my Master's mana." Diarmuid wonders if Pamela can really support her without the Grail. So far she feels fine, but if something draining were to happen... She feels her face getting red.

Nessiah smiles. She hopes he can't figure out what she's thinking. "She has a great deal of that to spare. In emergencies, you could always drain a nearby tree."

...Ah. That would be better.

"C'mon, let's go see what's new in the castle!" Pamela tugs at Diarmuid's arm, and Diarmuid rises to be led deeper into the castle.

She has a feeling she'll be seeing more than she ever expected to when summoned as a Servant.


End file.
